Leading Two Lives
by Mz-Star
Summary: Edward is a big shot CEO, but also leads the life of a dangerous and feared Mafia boss. Bella works for her fathers company but has a secret life of her own. Lives are soon intertwined as fate has a plan for these two.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer **

**A/N: So this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so it might not be up to par lol**

EPOV

As I stepped off the elevator onto the 70th floor I looked around and noticed that something was different this morning. Maybe it was just my paranoia kicking in, after all I was Edward fucking Cullen, the baddest fucking mafia boss out there, what can I say? Women threw themselves at me and many men were out to get me, but I wouldn't worry so much about the men seeing as how they were to pussy to actually do anything in retaliation.

I took a second glance around to see if I would notice what had the hairs on the back of my neck raising and my blood pumping.

Let's see, newspaper on the receptionist desk as always, check, Angela behind said desk, check, expensive leather couches, check, brunette chick in said couches, check...WAIT what? I quickly snapped my eyes back to the brunette woman that was sitting in the leather couch that was close to my office door. My eyes connected with the chocolatiest eyes I had ever seen. What the fuck am I talking about, I don't describe chicks eyes, let alone as a fucking snickers bar.

I slowly approached her without breaking eye contact. When I stood in front of her she started to slowly rise up off the couch. She had the sexiest body I had ever seen...damn and those leg! I realized I must have been staring for far too long because suddenly fingers were snapping in front of my face...what the fuck?

"Mr. Cullen it would do you well to keep your eyes up here and not where they do not, I repeat, do not belong!" she said. Mmm feisty!

"My apologies Ms...?"

"Isabella Swan"...hmmm Isabella what a beautiful name...okay seriously this chicks messing with my brain...I'm a fucking mafia boss, not some soft fucking I don't know...poodle lover...god I have no idea what that even has to do with anything. Time to put on the cold exterior.

"My apologies Ms. Swan...and what are you doing in my company and on my floor no less?" I coolly asked her.

She seemed a little taken back with my change in demeanour. Oh well I shouldn't have even entertained the idea of fucking kitkat coloured eyes and fucking names being beautiful...since when do I notice such insignificant things.

"Well Mr. Cullen I am here on behalf of Swan Co. We have a meeting arranged for.." she paused for a moment and looked down at her wrist to check her watch, "8am sharp, which we are now precisely 5 minutes late because of your incompetence and poor use of proper communication"

I was stunned into silence. Who the fuck does this bitch think she is? Walking into my company and calling me, ME, Edward FUCKING Cullen, names! I was pissed, I was beyond fucking pissed, I was livid! My blood was boiling as it flowed through my veins.

From the corner of my eyes I could see that Angela sat mouth wide staring at Ms. Swan as if she had lost her mind, which she might have. Didnt she comprehend who i was? Did she not know that she was messing with fire and she would get burnt!

I slowly closed the gap that was between me and this bitch.

"Excuse me?" I said through clenched teeth, trying to keep some sort of calm.

It had gone eerily quiet on the 70th floor. All I could hear was my own heavy breaths in my ears as I tried to control the flames that were licking through my veins.

"Are you among the hearing impaired Mr. Cullen? Did I stutter? I believe you heard me just fine that I do not feel compelled to reiterate what I just said" and then narrowed her eyes at me as if I was the one who had spouted off my mouth to her in the first place.

Well I'll be damned this chick actually had some balls on her, but alas mine are bigger and I will not tolerate that tone and those word, especially in my own fucking office.

"Ms. Swan it would do YOU well to remember that you are in fact in my office and are no superior to me, you should watch your mouth," I continued on not giving her the chance to reply, "So from Swan Co. you say? Are you not here because your fathers company has begun to fall and will soon perish, so you have seeked I, to help you with this incident, hm? If you still seek and want that help, I suggest you start your grovelling because I have no intention of even looking at what your company's problem is now"

I then turned and proceeded into my office slamming the door behind me.

**Well let me know what you think :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

BPOV

The sounds of the slamming door vibrated off the charcoal coloured walls in the office as Mr. Cullen retreated into his office after our heated spat. Hmm seems like Mr. Cullen is easily pushed over the edge. This will be an interesting venture. However, if he thinks for one minute I will succumb to begging, he is sorely mistaken. I, Isabella Swan, will not beg for anything.

Ever since I was a child, my twin sister Rosalie and I were given everything we wanted, from toys to clothes and money when we became teenagers. Back then my Father's—Charlie's—company, Swan Co. was striving in profits, making well over millions. Charlie was also the only parental figure Rose and I had. Our mother Reene was murdered when we were only six years old, so we didn't grow up knowing how it was to have a loving mother to talk to and ask questions as we got older. Rose and I kind of had to figure it out on our own along the way.

Charlie was a very cold man—not to be crossed with. I know he loves us, but he never really showed any emotions. He wasn't just the CEO of a company; he was also a major player in the underworld. Charlie was one of the greatest assassins of the mafia out there. However, he doesn't take on hits no more, Rose and I do. Charlie informed the head honchos of the mafia that he was retiring, but he knew of two other assassins that were comparable to him, my sister and I. No one in the mafia knows that it's Rose and I that he spoke of, they don't even know that these assassins that Charlie sent on these hits were women. All the mafia does is call Charlie to arrange the hits and he would send us. They have asked him numerous times to tell them who we are but Charlie has decided not to expose who we are as of yet.

From the tender age of seven, Charlie decided to start our training. I guess he just didn't really know how to handle having two daughters and not having Reene around any longer made up his mind to proceed. Charlie didn't go easy on us because we were girls and his daughters. He treated us like we were strangers during that time, probably made it easier for him to see us that way, rather than seeing himself beating up and torturing his own daughters getting them into shape.

The first few months Rose and I would go to bed every night sore as fuck. Most night we were left on the very floor he pummelled us on. Sometimes we walked away with broken ribs, others maybe an arm, maybe a leg perhaps. I asked him how getting the shit beaten out of us had to do with anything. He responded by telling us it was to toughen us up, that we needed to know what real pain felt like. He said it would stop once we learnt to fight back. Well that was a real eye opener; technically I couldn't open my eyes though seeing as how they were swollen shut that day.

Rose and I finally got the upper hand eventually after a few tries, Charlie than notified us that we were ready, to start the real training. Charlie showed us everything we needed to know to be a kick ass assassin—the ins and outs.

The first kill was the hardest, I still have night terrors, reliving the first time I pulled the trigger. I can still smell the rusty blood that came pouring out of the man's lifeless body as his family watched on in horror, the wife's pleading and the little girl crying for her daddy to wake up. I stood there watching, but at the same time it wasn't me standing there it was a monster, it was Isabella, because for when I was called upon for a hit Charlie would only refer to me as such, my full name, and while She stood there I was just a bystander, Bella, looking on.

On the outside I was cold and hard, on the inside I felt for them, but a job was a job and my emotions had no room in there, as I have learnt since then to rid myself of any emotion, become detached.

Now as I stood in front of Mr. Cullen's closed door, the monster inside of me wanted to come out and play—show Mr. Dickweed her silver shiny semi-automatic firearm. Put it right between his shamrock eyes and blow his brains out, for even saying that I should grovel for his help. The only one who would be begging for anything would be Edward Cullen, begging for mercy that is, because if he doesn't follow through with this meeting, once I'm through with him that's what it's going to boil down to.

I reach over and opened the door to his office and just waltzed in like I owned the place. Cullen's head snapped up from his desk so fast I thought his fucking neck was going to break off.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Who do you think you are? Just fucking barging in like that into my office without-"

"Listen here ass fuck" I said quickly cutting him off mid sentence, "you will sit in that fucking chair and listen to what I came here to deal with from the get go, got it?"

We continued to stare at one another—lime green to mocha brown—what was only probably five seconds felt like five minutes.

I noticed his lips twitching, and then he started to smirk at me.

"Well Ms. Swan.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

EPOV

I sat at my desk in my office trying to cool down the raging fire that was burning in my core. That woman and her mouth infuriated me to no end and I knew her for all of the ten minutes or so that we argued outside my office doors. I'm not going to lie; arguing with her like that was turning me on, it wasn't something I was used to.

She's not like any other woman I have met before. She had no reaction to my good looks at all, because let's face it I'm fucking hot shit and I knew it from the numerous amounts of chicks that threw themselves at me on a daily basis. Swan was different from all of them; and it was definitely turning me on. I looked down to my lap; boner, check! 

_Hmm this could be interesting_ I mused. 

I was quickly snapped out my thoughts when the door to my office was thrown open by none other than Isabella Swan. 

To say I was shocked that she would storm in here was an understatement. 

Fuck I think I caught a serious case of whiplash! 

''What the fuck do you think you're doing? Who do you think you are? Just fucking barging in like that into my office without...' 

I didn't even get to finish my rant as she cut me off. 

''Listen here ass fuck'' 

I opened my mouth to fucking tell her where she could take her bitch ass but before I could get anything in she fucking cut me off again. Bitch! 

''You will sit in that fucking chair and listen to what I came here to deal with from the get go, got it?'' 

I sat there and just stared into her eyes as she stared right back into mine. The tension in the room was so thick I could shoot through it with my Sig-Sauer P226.

_She has such a petite frame that I could snap her in two like a kitkat bar if I wanted to _I thought. 

My lips started twitching at the thought of the chocolate bar that only mere minutes ago I was comparing her eyes to. As I smirked at her she seemed a little confused as to what had got me smirking.

''Well Ms. Swan for your information I don't, nor will I be doing anything that you have stated. Hmm but maybe if you can show me how desperate you are and the lengths you are willing to go, I might be able to cooperate with you more easily, because quite frankly it's hard, very hard, to work like this'' I said emphasising on the hard and pointing to my lap. 

She must have not liked the devilish grin I was giving her and where I was pointing to because her face looked pissed beyond disbelief. 

Her mouth hung open but she quickly snapped it shut. If looks could kill from the daggers she was shooting at me, my ass would be six feet under right now. 

She then started to walk towards me swaying her hips and smirking.

''Mr. Cullen are you implying that I should engage in sexual favours in order to gain a business opportunity with you?''

She walked around my desk and stopped right in front of me; leaning forward and placing her hands on both sides of my chair.

My breathing became slightly erratic waiting to see what she would do or say next.

BPOV

The nerves of this man, thinking I would give into his beautiful face that I decided that I was really starting hate and wanted to punch his fucking nose in, because let's face it I'm not fucking blind. Cullen is one sexy fucking man. His eyes were gorgeous, and his hair, oh my god his hair! I wanted to run my fingers all through his sex hair. I bet it's so soft I mused internally.

_Back to the situation Bella snap out of it_ I chastised myself. _Well if he wants favours, a favour he shall get _I thought to myself, bring a smirk to my face.

I slowly started my cat walk towards him, putting in a little extra sway to my hips to further entice him. I walked around his desk and came to a stop in front of him. I leaned forward and placed my hands on the handles of the chair that were situated on each side of him and leaned forward bring my mouth directly to his ear.

"Mr. Cullen" I said in a husky voice dripping with sex, his breath hitched in his throat, "I suggest you rethink that statement because my hands might not be so gentle with little Cullen Jr."

Before he could comprehend what I had said I grabbed him by his junk in a deathly grip, he gave out a little yelp. oly_Holy shit he's big! Damn!_ I thought.

"Don't you agree Mr. Cullen?"

"Ugh yes god damn it! Fucking release the goods lady!" he screamed.

I let go of his monster cock, because like I said that shit was huge, and took several steps back.

"So have we come to an understanding? Or do I need to..."

Before I knew what was happening, Cullen got out of his seat and had me slammed up against the wall.

_Oh shit, maybe that wasn't such a good idea, fuck this man handling is kind of turning me on_

I was brought out of my inner monologue by the hands that were slowly creeping up my outer thighs, leaving me breathless.

"Yeah maybe that wasn't a good idea at all" he said nipping at my ear making my lady bits tingle, _fuck shit tit!_ He pulled back sporting a cocky ass smirk. Bastard.

All of a sudden it dawned on me what he just said, _Fuck me I said that out loud, fuck! I have got to be more careful with my inner thoughts!_

He all of a sudden released me and stood back once again appraising my body. He sighed and then told me to take a seat in front of his desk. Woah talk about total 360.

"Look let's just get this over with, regardless whether I want to fuck or smack you, I did promise Charlie my expertise and he's a good friend of my father's, so let's just do this shit so you can get the fuck out of here"

_Wonder what changed his mind_ I thought to myself as I took the seat that was directly in front of his desk.

**A/N **

**Just to let you guys know I don't have a beta, I'm basically doing it myself, so If there are mistakes, grammar errors and so forth don't get mad lol **

**Review =) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N **

**Yeah so I finished another chapter already =D **

EPOV

After taking a step back I realized that based on who her father was I should probably back the fuck up.

When I was younger my father Carlisle told me and my brothers all about the mafia and that one day I would take his place as leader. I was the oldest out of my other two brothers, Jasper and Emmett giving me rights to becoming the Don of the family. Carlisle was very harsh with us when we were growing up, saying that shit wouldn't be a fucking walk in the park that we needed to man up and stop being pussy bitches. He was only like that when we were in training, during family time he was the loving father. Although Carlisle was a Don in the mafia, he still harboured a kind heart, don't get me wrong, fuck with him and he would fuck you up, but he would never treat a lady disrespectfully and would never kill children.

My mother Esme never wanted us to follow in our fathers footsteps. She had high hopes for us, dreaming that we would lead a normal legal life. However, she wasn't too surprised when we did seeing as how we looked up to our father like he was a God. In a way he was, he had the fate of many lives in the palm of his hand; all it took was one word, just one word from him.

I remember my first kill; I was on a high, adrenaline pumped through my veins. My whole body shook from the rush of having killed my first prey. I felt empowered, that no one could fuck with me! As I got older and took the place of Carlisle I was empowered and people were fucking scared shitless of me.

We weren't just in the mafia, my brothers and I also had this company—Cullen Corp—that we ran on a daily basis to keep up legitimate appearances in society, because society is a nosey motherfucker!

With Cullen Corp making over millions and plus the illegal money that the underworld was raking in for us, my family would never be wanting. So that brings me to the reason why Swan has seeked out my company to help with her fathers.

Charlie informed my family that his daughters did not know the kind of work that he really did aside from his company Swan Co. and that he was a part of the underworld. His daughters had no clue that their father was one of the greatest fucking assassins out there. He could fucking take out a whole fucking room of men in the blink of an eye. Fuckers never saw it coming! This brings me to why I needed to step the fuck back from Isabella Swan, because I would love to keep my balls intact and well in general fucking live past the age of 28.

_I Guess Isabella is clueless to the players in the underworld including me _I thought to myself.

I sighed and then told her to take the seat that was located in front of my desk.

"Look let's just get this over with, regardless whether I want to fuck or smack you, I did promise Charlie my expertise and he's a good friend of my father's, so let's just do this shit so you can get the fuck out of here"

Isabella looked at me in shock, as if what I was saying wasn't even in English.

"Umm...Ugh...Um...yeah okay" she stuttered out looking a little dazed. _Ha now look who's stuttering _I thought.

I gestured with my hand for her to carry on and to tell me what the problem seemed to be.

"As you know Swan Co. isn't making profits like it used to. Charlie would like for you to have a short term joint venture that will be beneficial to not only my father's company but to yours as well. I have a written copy of what the joint venture entails in my briefcase, let me just get that" She then stood up to leave my office to retrieve her case containing her documents.

As she walked to the door, my eyes were immediately drawn to that nice round ass of hers.

_Shit I would love to get up close and personal with that ass, any day and anytime!_

I looked up at the clock and realized that I was running behind and that I needed to meet up with Em and Jazz in the next half hour. I really needed to get this shit done with.

BPOV

As I walked out of the office I could feel Cullen's eyes burning a hole into my ass, not like I needed another hole in my ass, a person only needed one, the one that god put there! Wow I say the stupidest shit sometimes. Whatever, shit keeps me amused. Ha!

When I was back in the main office outside of Cullen's, I noticed Angela giving me a concerned look.

"Ms. Swan is everything going okay?" she asked.

"Oh yeah Angela don't worry everything is peachy, why do you ask?"

"Your face is just a little flushed, but other than that I was just making sure" she replied smiling.

"Well thank you Angela for you concern, but everything is fine, Cullen and I have stopped the bickering...for now" I said laughing whiles I grabbed my briefcase off of the side table it rested on.

"No problem Ms. Swan"

"Just call me Bella"

"Okay Bella" she said smiling

I then turned around and made my way back into Cullen's office.

When I entered Cullen had his elbows leaned on the desk with his face in his hands. He looked up as he heard me approaching and taking my seat that I was sitting in before.

I took out the papers and placed it on his smooth varnished black desk and slid it across to him. His eyes quickly took in the forms before him and his eyes rapidly moved across the pages. Whiles he did that my eyes quickly took in my surroundings.

His office decorum was very masculine, but yet you could tell a woman had to have done it. The walls were splashed in a dark grey that slowly faded into a black the closer you go to the bottom. The office held leather black couches on the far left side of the office with a mini fridge situated to the right of the couch. There was some kind of plant that was growing near the massive windows that were behind his desk that went from the ceiling to the floor. His office was quiet beautiful indeed.

_Hmm wonder what it would be like if he took me against those windows, being able to see the city below at night lit up as he fucked me hard.._.

A throat clearing brought me out of my fantasy and I looked back to Cullen waiting to hear what he had to say.

"From what I quickly scanned through it seems to be a good opportunity, but I still have to go through it in more detail later on. Once I do that I will have Angela set up another appointment with you, okay Ms. Swan?"

"Bella, just call me Bella, and yes that's perfectly fine with me Mr. Cullen"

_I guess if he's making an effort to be civil and nice I can too..._

"Well Bella I insist you call me by Edward then, but I should be going I have a meeting to get to"

_Ugh I loved the way he said my name, it just rolled off of his tongue, oh the places I would love to have his tongue..._

"Um yeah me too, I look forward to hearing from you Edward" I said as I started to the door so he wouldn't see how flushed my cheeks became.

"Bye Bella" I could hear the mirth in his voice as he talked, I turned back and saw that he was now standing in front of his desk leaning back and ankles crossed. _Shit he looks hot like that_...

"Uh yeah bye Edward" I said the dashed out of the office and made a quick beeline to the elevator. Once it opened I darted inside and kept pressing the button for the main floor.

_Wait until Rose hears about how my morning fucking started _I thought, looking at my watch as I now pressed the button to close the elevator doors, _I still have a good hour before I have to meet Rose._

Guess luck wasn't on my side because as the elevator doors were about to shut a hand quickly grabbed them so they would open again, and guess who it was, Edward Cullen of course.

He stepped on the elevator and stood beside me.

I just stood there and watched the doors closing.

_Fuck my life!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

EPOV

I stepped into the elevator and stood alongside Bella. I could feel her eyes on me at I stared straight ahead. I could feel the tension building as we stared going down the 70 floors to the main lobby of the company.

I turned my head and glanced at Bella and noticed she was giving me the once over.

"See something you like?" I asked her, smiling smugly.

Her checked flushed in embarrassment probably from being caught checking me out, _Shit I don't blame her though, _I thought to myself.

"Maybe" She replied coyly.

I slowly backed her up into the elevator walls, like a lion stalking its prey.

I place my arms on either side of her head, caging her in between my body and the wall. Her breathing started to pick up as did mine. I ran my nose along her neck. She smelled so fucking good. I wanted so badly to just taste her, just one taste to sate my growing hunger for her. I've never wanted a woman so much in my entire life.

_What the fuck is she doing to me!_

I felt her place her hands on my chest. I wasn't sure if she was about to push me away and knee me in my junk or pull me closer, hopefully it being the latter.

Her hands began to run up and down my chest, and finally rested on my lower waist pulling me closer.

_YES!_

I started smiling against her neck as she tried to pull me even closer.

"Edward" She said breathlessly

"Tell me what you want Bella"

"I-I-I want you, I-I want..."

"Yes Bella, tell me"

"I want you to back the fuck off me!"

_What the fuck!_

My eyes widen from the shock of hearing those words, surely I was mistaken.

Before I could say anything, the elevator doors opened and Bella rushed out leaving me with my mouth hanging open and a tent in my slacks.

_Snap out of it dude, she's Charlie's daughter and to top it off she's a frigid bitch_

Shaking my head from earlier thoughts of Bella I exited the elevator heading to the revolving doors that lead to the streets. I walked over to my sleek black 2011 Saleen S302. I loved my car, it was my fucking baby. I would kill any motherfucker that put their hands on her.

I got in and started her up. The purr of the engine was calming, and had me forgetting everything. I opened my eyes and looked at the time on the dashboard.

_Shit fuck I'm late; they are going to be fucking pissed_

I sped out of the parking space and headed towards Jaspers house.

I lifted my fist to wrap on the door, when all of a sudden it was thrown open and the arms of a midget were flung around me.

"What the fuck? Alice get off me" I shouted at my brother Jasper's wife.

"Sorry Edward" She said releasing me and taking a step back, "Come in, everyone's waiting for you".

I followed Alice inside and into the kitchen where my two brothers were sitting on stools.

"Eddie dude, you're late and I'm fucking starving over here waiting for your bitch ass to get here"

"Yeah bro" Jasper said agreeing with Em.

"First of all Emmett, don't fucking call me Eddie" I shouted, "Secondly your bitch asses could've started eating without me, and thirdly, just fuck off"

"What crawled up your ass and died?" said Jasper.

"Nothing can we just fucking eat and talk about what we came here to discuss" I said.

"Okayyy" they both answered.

"I'm going to work on some stuff in my studio, If you boys need anything let me know" Alice said pecking Jazz on the lips, then leaving the room to go into her studio, probably to work on some of her designs for her company, Ali's Designs.

"So what's this I hear about Volturi men in on our territory?" I asked my brothers.

"Last night when a shipment was coming in a few of Aro's men tried to move in, but Benjamin spotted them before they could do any damage" said Jazz

"I think we should pay Aro a visit tonight" I said sneering.

The Volturi was always trying to move in on Cullen territory but always failing miserably. He was the only family that even had the balls to attempt a territory invasion, he had balls; I'll give him that. However, if he didn't knock it off I would rip his fucking balls off and feed them to him.

Jazz and Em both nodded their heads, and continued on eating.

BPOV

When the doors slid open I quickly dashed through them making my way out onto the streets and hopping into my shiny red 2011 Aston Martin DB9, oh how I loved my car.

I sat in my car trying to regulate my breathing after what just transpired in the elevators between Edward and me.

_Why do I let him get to me like this?_

For the life of me I could not figure out why Edward got under my skin like that and why I wanted him so badly, but at the same time wanted to beat his face in.

_Hmm... Must be the sex hair, yeah that has to be it_

You're so stupid Bella, the hair really?

_You're fucking stupid bitch what do you know?_

I'm you dumbass, so you might want to rethink that last statement!

Oh dear lord I've done gone and lost my mind. I'm seriously sitting in my car arguing with myself.

I shook my head started up the car and pulled away from the curb heading to the grocery store to pick up a few things before going over to the house the Rose and I shared.

Pulling into the driveway I noticed that Charlie's dark blue Audi R8 was parked on the side of the road.

_There goes having the night off, damn I was really looking forward to curling up with a good murder mystery, instead of committing one, Oh well! _

Walking into the house I could hear the angry voices of Rose and Charlie coming from the office on the second floor.

_Better get up there before they kill each other_, I thought.

As I entered the office both Rose and Charlie started to quite down, in attempts not to raise my anger, they knew how felt about them fighting with each other. Don't get me wrong they had a great relationship, just as Charlie and I did, but they also had a lot of differing opinions on how shit should be done, which leads to the arguing and fighting.

"So what's going on guys?" I asked.

"_Father dearest"_ she sneered, "just couldn't wait to take on another fucking assignment even after we told him we needed a few days to recuperate"

"Rosalie you know it's not like that" Charlie said trying to reason with her, "this is really important, I couldn't hold off on it, try and understand"

"Okay both of you shut the fuck up" I said, they both instantly shut their mouths and turned towards me.

"What's the assignment?" I asked.

Charlie picked up a folder from the desk and handed it to me with all the contents and details of the assignment.

Name: Michael Anderson

Age: 31

DOB: February 5th 1979

Address: Unknown

Frequently seen at Vintage 338

Marital Status: Single

Parents: Jerry and Marlin Anderson Deceased

Attached were numerous pictures of the man we were to seek and annihilate. He had short spiked black hair, blue piercing eyes and red pouty lips; he was actually a very good looking guy.

_Hmm this should be a fun one_.

"Alright Charlie, when do you need this done by?" I asked

"As soon as possible, preferably tonight"

"Fine" I nodded turning to gauge Rose's decision. She locked eyes with me and nodded, confirming what I already knew.

_Woohoo fun night tonight,_ I thought sarcastically

**Review lemme know what you think =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

BPOV

I watched as Charlie nodded his head and ducked out of the room, heading down the stairs to leave. I breathed in deeply, and exhaled all the tension that I felt was building up within me. I looked towards Rose and noticed that her mind seemed to be elsewhere at the moment, probably trying to put together a plan of action for our dear friend Michael.

"Rose"

No answer.

"Rose" I said again, this time bringing my hands up to her face, snapping my fingers to get her attention.

"Oh...uh shit my bad, I just got lost in my thoughts for a bit"

"Care to explain what's got you so deep in thought toots" I asked.

"Do you ever wonder who these people are?"

"What do you mean" I asked not understanding where she was headed with her line of questioning.

"I mean we go out there so many nights at a time killing people for people we don't even fucking know. We don't even know why we're killing them, or if they even deserve to be killed. Hell! I bet Charlie doesn't even fucking know why we hunt these people"

By the end of her outburst she was breathing heavily and her face was flushed in anger.

"Are you done?" I asked; she nodded in response, so I continued on.

"It's not our jobs to question Rose, you know this. Charlie gets the call, these people fax what they deem sufficient information for us to know, and we carry out the hit, were fucking assassins Rose it's what we do"

I could tell that Rose was still trying to wrap shit around in her head, so I felt that I should say something more to ease my sister's mind.

"It's as simple as riding dick, what more do you need to question?" I blurted out before thinking.

She turned and looked me straight in the eye. I could see the corners of her mouth twitching, until eventually she was full out smiling at me and we both howled in laughter at my comparison.

After we laughed like the two crazy bitches that we are, we settled in and started to come up with a game plan for tonight.

It took us a few hours to come up with a strategy, listing all the pros and cons of the plan, all that could go wrong, solutions and confirming which option was best. Rose and I were very thorough when planning out a hit to ensure that mistakes were not made and that we were successful in bringing down the target.

"Okay so we agree on the course of action to be taken tonight and the plan set in place?" I asked just to confirm that we were on the same page.

"Yes" she responded nodding her head confirming her words.

I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was quarter to 7.

"Alright, let's go get ready and meet in the foyer say 9 o'clock ready to leave for Vintage" I said then turned to leave.

I walked up the flight of stairs to the third floor, my own floor in the house, where my room, private office, and library was located.

I stepped into my room and went straight to the bathroom, stripping off my clothes as I went. I turned the dials on the wall in the stand up shower stall, sticking out my hand to test the temperature before getting in.

As soon as I stepped in the shower I could feel my muscles start to relax under the pressure of the hot water.

I closed my eyes trying to further my relaxation, only to have my mind drift to Edward fucking Cullen. Just going over all that had happened today from the office to the elevator had me panting with want, aching between my thighs.

My right hand came up to cup my right breast whiles my left hand drifted downwards past my stomach to my aching core. I slipped my fingers between my folds and slowly stroked my clit in slow circular motions. My right hand continued to pay lavish attention to my right breast, pinching and rolling the hard pink nipple between my fingers, then switching to my left breast repeating.

"Ugh God that feels good" my breathing was becoming erratic the more I continued to play with myself and think about all the things I wanted to do to Cullen or even better Cullen doing to me.

I brought my finger to the entrance of my pussy circling the opening with my middle finger and brought my thumb to my clit to keep the pleasure building. I plunged another finger inside me, moving them fast and hard, picturing them as Edward's big hard prick piercing my pussy.

"Fuck...yes...Edward Fuck...Fuck me hard Cullen"

My vision was clouded with black spots and my body convulsed from the intense orgasm that took over my body.

My breathing soon started to regulate after it seemed a life time. _Shit that was fucking insane! _

Damn I've never had an orgasm like that before. Hmm wonder what it would be like to really be with him.

I quickly finished up my shower and got out drying off myself and headed into my walk-in closet to look for the prefect outfit for tonight.

I decided on a short leather black dress that stopped mid thigh and my 6 inch fire red pumps. I left my hair down in spiral curls and applied my make-up, going with dark smoky eyes and velvet red lipstick that matched the fire red heels that graced my feet.

When I finished I noticed it was already 8:30pm. I put on my long black trench coat, grabbed my purse and opened it to make sure that my silver semi-automatic colt 45 was inside and then headed to the basement where we kept all our other weapons.

I entered the code and walked into the room, the lights turning on one by one as I went further in.

All the walls were filled from top to bottom with guns, blades and ammo. I walked over to the wall and selected a few blades and placed them in the holders that were strapped high up on my thighs. I grabbed a few clips and put them into my purse along with Sasha, What? I gave my gun a name, everyone does right?

I quickly walked back up the stairs to the foyer and saw Rose already standing there waiting for me to leave.

"Ready?" she asked.

I nodded and then we proceeded to leave the house. We hopped into Roses red M3 BMW 2011 and sped off to Vintage.

*!*!*

The club was popping tonight, the place was so fucking crowded we could barely move.

"Let's find a booth, get a drink and scope out the scene" I shouted to Rose over the loud ass music.

"Sounds good" She yelled back.

I scanned the area for a booth that would allow us to see every angle of the club. I spotted a booth in the back corner. I grabbed Roses hand and headed to the booth, sliding in once we got there. Rose slid in beside me so we were both facing the club and could keep a look out for our target.

"How long do you think it will be before he shows up" asked Rose

"Hmm I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see"

"Okay how about I go get the drinks"

"Yeah sure, get me a vodka and cranberry"

"Will do" she said and got up to go to the bar.

As Rose walked away I continued to scan the club taking in my surroundings. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, nothing seemed threatening, well except for Rose, who I spotted at the bar laying into some fat bald man. All of a sudden she pulled her arm back and drove her fist into his face—_Ouch that looked painful—_then she grabbed our drinks and headed back towards the booth.

Rose slid back into her seat beside me and continued to mumble. All I could make out was asshat, grab ass, dick. So I'm going to assume the fucker thought he could get away with grabbing the goodies, but of course Rose does not stand for shit like that so he definitely deserved what he got.

After an hour and two drinks later Michael Anderson finally showed his face. I elbowed Rose and pointed to where Michael was braced up against the bar looking out to the dance floor probably trying to seek out a one night stand.

Rose and I got out of the booth and headed to the dance floor to put the plan in motion, literally.

We chose a spot that was in the perfect view of Anderson and started to grind on each other in a provocative manner. I caught Anderson's eye and gave him a wink to entice him further. I started to run my hands down my body slowly caressing as I went. I bit on my bottom lip and stared straight into his eyes. Anderson put his beer down and started to make his way towards me.

_Yes, the plan is working wonderfully_

I turned my back to Anderson but felt his hands wined around my waist pulling me to his chest. Rose started to back away into the crowd leaving me alone with our target. I started grinding on his crotch feeling him swell behind me.

_Not much longer...5...4...3...2...1 and..._

"How about we go back my place hunny"

_Gotcha!_

**Review, Review, Review**

**Let me know if you like it or not (but don't be overly cruel) lol =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N **

**Sorry it took so long everyone! I'm truly sorry! Don't hate me lol.**

BPOV**  
**

As soon as I heard those words I knew it was going to be easy sailing from here on out. I turned around and scanned the room looking for Rosalie to signal her that we had Anderson in the bag.

I spotted Rose posted up to my left on the wall looking directly at me. I touched my index finger to my nose and blinked twice. She then turned to leave the club and wait in the car to follow Anderson and me to our next location.

''Hey sweetheart so you in for a ride or not?''

I turned back towards Anderson and immediately his eyes were drawn to my tits. 

_Damn pervs! _

''Lead the way baby'' I said, throwing in a wink to let him think he was going to get lucky.

_The only one getting lucky to night is me and Sasha._

Anderson led me out of the club to his car, which I must say was very nice. After helping me into the passenger seat he ran around to the driver's side and got in starting to the car leading the passage that would lead to his death, but of course he didn't know that!

The car pulled up to a hotel that was only about a 10 minute drive from the club. Anderson quickly got out of the car and came around to my side to help me out. 

_Hmm at least he has manners_

''Right this way sweetheart''

I scanned the area but Rose was nowhere in site, just like she should be.

''Yeah let's get this party started'' I said following him into the hotel.

As soon as we got into the elevator Anderson was all over me, kissing and nipping on my neck. Of course I had to put on an act so of course it came down to me dry humping his knee because damn the man was tall!

The elevator stopped alerting us that we were on his floor. We broke apart and he led me to his suite, I quickly pulled out my phone to let Rose know which floor, room and what side of the hotel we were in while Anderson was inserting his key card to open the door.

Leading me into the room I was met with 6 other men that turned to look towards us as we entered. All eyes were slowly raking down my body making me stiffen.

''Hope you don't mind the company'' he whispered, then turned towards his men. '' We'll be in my room, no one and I mean no one is to disturb me unless it's absolutely necessary, got it?''

They all shook their heads 'yes' as he lead me towards the double doors that opened to the bedroom.

I walked to the middle of the room and turned around to face him. I could see the lust and desire brewing in his eyes just like I needed. I decided it was time for me to take control and put the plan into action.

I walked over to the desk in the room and dragged the chair to the middle of the room right in front of the bed.

''Take off all your clothes expect for your boxer and sit in this chair'' I ordered.

I could tell that he was enjoying this very much from the way his breathing accelerated.

_Damn it why didn't I bring my handcuffs with me? Fuck! Its okay I'm sure McPerv has something we could use_

"Mmm baby do you have anything I could use to tie your wrist together" I purred.

''kinky girl I love it sweetheart, I'll be right back"

Not too long after he came back into the room locking the door behind him with a roll f rope in his hand.

"Is this good enough sweetheart?"

"That should do honey" I said with a wink.

As soon as he was naked and in the chair I took the rope and used it to tie his hands together behind the chair. I looked to wear he discarded his close and spotted his tie on the floor. I walked over to where it laid and picked it up walking back to where Anderson sat naked as the day he was born. Funny how he'll die naked just as he was born naked hmm.

"Watcha going to do with the tie sweetheart?"

"I'm going to gag you with it" I said giving him a look that said "duh"

''Mmm that's turning me on, show daddy a good time baby''

_Oh I'll show you a good time don't you worry_

After gagging him with his tie I walked around to the back of the chair where he couldn't see me so I could retrieve my blades that were strapped to my upper thighs without alerting him of what was to come yet.

"You've been a bad boy Anderson" I purred.

"Mmm" he moaned and from where I stood over his shoulder I could see his dick harden.

"And do you know how I know you've been a bad boy?" he shook his head "No"

"Because the Don's are talking" I whispered in his ear placing the blade to his cheek.

He stiffened in the chair and his breathing became extremely heavy.

I walked back around to the front to get a better look at his face. I could now see the lust and desire replaced with pure fear.

"You must have done something really bad to have had a hit placed on you, so what'd you do?...hmm let's see...did you steal from one of them? Hmm no that's not it...did you screw up a job? No? Again? Ok...I know I got it you fucked the daughter of a Don?" I said bursting out laughing.

"Wow I'm such a riot...don't you think?" I asked looking at him as he sat in the chair shaking and sweat dripping from his forehead. "Hmm tough crowd tonight" I said laughing again.

I replaced my blade back into its holder and grabbed my purse to take out Sasha deciding that I just wanted to finish this shit and go home to relax. In my head I quickly calculated how much time I would have to book it out of there before all hell broke loose with the 6 other men on the other side of the door.

I walked back over to Anderson who was trying to yell and break free from his restraints.

"See if you weren't such a kinky fuck you wouldn't be tied up at the moment" I snickered.

"Well enough of this shit, good knowing you" I said pointing and aiming between his eyes and then fired.

In that moment everything slowed down and adrenaline pumped through my veins. The 6 men were shouting from the other side of the door banging and asking what was going on...3 seconds passed

I turned and ran to the window opening it ready to jump out on to the fire escape...5 seconds passed

As soon as my feet were place on the fire escape and my body was out of the room, the door slammed open and shots were fired...8 seconds

RPOV

I watched from the other side of the street as Bella and Anderson entered the hotel waiting for Bella to text me which floor, room number and what side of the hotel they were in. After a few minutes I received a text telling me they were on the 30th floor, room 304, facing the front of the hotel.

_Thank god it's in the front! Makes my job a helluv a lot easier _

I popped open the trunk and grabbed the duffle bag placing it on my shoulders and then broke into the building that was located across the street in front of the hotel and hightailed it up the stairs to the 30th floor looking for the right room to station.

_Ah Ha! Here it is_

After reaching the window I placed my bag on the floor and pulled out my MK11 Sniper rifle, checked it to make sure it was fully loaded and ready to go.

Looking through the telescopic part attached to the sniper I could see into the room where Bella and Anderson where located. I could see Bella already had Anderson naked and bounded to a chair in the middle of the room.

_Nice Bells! Damn she works fast_, I thought.

I watched as Anderson went from lust to fear driven in only a matter of seconds. Bella walked back towards Anderson with her gun and pointed it and then shot.

In less than 10 seconds I was firing into the room taking out 3 out of the 6 as Bella had taken out the other three from her spot on the fire escape. My bullet hit the first one in the head, the second douche took a bullet to the thigh and chest, and the third lackey got shot right through the heart. Blood was everywhere in the room, smeared on the walls and pooled on the floor. Fucking place looked like a blood bath when we were through.

I quickly threw my gun back into the duffle bag and dashed down the stairs to the car so I could meet Bella at the pickup spot.

BPOV

After the other men were taken care of I ran down the fire escape and entered an alley heading towards the spot where Rose would be parked and waiting for me to jump into the car so we could haul ass home.

I spotted Roses car right where I knew she would be waiting with her headlights turned off. I quickly jumped into the car and we head back to our house.

"Fun night eh Bells" said Rose

"Yeah fucking fun" I snorted out shaking my head.

**A/N**

**Once again sorry it took so long and thank you for the review. EPOV should be next but I find writing in EPOV harder for me IDK I'll try. Maybe I should just stick to BPOV. IDK. Well thanks for reading. Review please and let me know what you think =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

EPOV

It's been one week since Em, Jazz and I had words with Aro that piece of shit for brains. That is the last warning he'll be getting from me. Next time it'll be a bullet in his fucking head.

Since then I've had the company's lawyers and business analysts go over the deal that Bella presented to me last week. From what they've told me it's a good venture to invest in. I had Angela call Bella this morning when I got to the office to set up an appointment to sign the contracts that were drawn up to finalize everything to move forward, she should be here soon.

Speaking of Bella, she's been on my mind all week. I can't seem to stop thinking about her curvaceous body and tantalizing smell. Everything about her just calls to me. I've dreamt about her every night this week, dreams of invading and claiming her body. Fuck I'm getting a massive hard on with the images running through my mind...

_Buzz... "Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan has arrived" _

"Thank you Angela send her in"

_Knock Knock_

Shit okay deep breathes...gotta get my dick to behave...Looked down...nope still fucking hard... It's like he senses Bella, homing in on her like a detector going off...

_Knock Knock_

"Edward are you okay?"

"Ugh yeah sorry come in"

Looking up when the door opened I was met with the sexiest sight I've ever laid my eyes on. Bella had on a short black skirt and a tight emerald green blouse that showcased her breast in the most mouth watering way. So not helping my dicks case right now!

"Ahem" Bella cleared her throat. My eyes snapped up to her face and was met with a sly smirk.

"Ugh... Bella have a seat, how have you been?"

"Thanks, I'm good...how are you Edward?"

"I'm great...Let's get down to business" I said as I pulled out the papers and slid them towards her. "All you have to do is sign here, here, and here" I said pointing out all the necessary lines that needed signatures.

"Alright...can I have a pen please?"

"Oh...ugh...right...ugh...sure here" I said handing her a pen, almost dropping it in the process.

What the fuck is wrong with me, why do I feel nervous around this woman. I've been with lots of women and none have ever reduced me to a bumbling idiot like she has.

"All done"

"Well that's all that needs to be done to set this deal in motion, the two departments from our two companies will come together to see this project through"

"I should get going then...it was great doing business with you Edward"

"Likewise" I really don't want her to leave me yet... Before I even realized what my brain was doing my mouth opened, "Would you care to join me for lunch at the pub down the street"

Bella looked at me with surprise written all over her face, yeah don't worry I'm right there with you.

"Um yeah sure I would love to"

"Great lets go"

*!*!*

"Wow that sure hit the spot" I said

"The food here was great, thanks for inviting me"

"No problem, it was my pleasure" and I would love to pleasure you oh so badly in other more intimate place.

"I guess I should being going now" she said. Once again before I even thought through what I was doing my mouth opened...

"Can I take you out on a date" I blurted out. Oh dear god strike me down now! If it's not god that strikes me down, it'll probably be Charlie for hooking up with his daughter. Fuck my life!

Bella just sat there staring at me like I grew a third eye or something, it was kind of irritating.

"Are you going to answer or not" I snapped.

In a matter of seconds anger flooded her eyes. Shit!

"Go fuck yourself Cullen, who the fuck do you think you are" she hissed.

"I'm Edward fucking Cullen, now answer me" and of course I'm also Edward fucking stupid Cullen for continuing to talk to her in such a manner instead of apologizing for snapping at her.

"Look here..." before she could finish what she was saying the manager approached our table.

"Mr. Cullen it's so good to see you, how have you been? Business is good I hope"

"Ah Mr. Lou I'm good and so is business. How is the wife and kids?"

"They're well thank you for asking, and who is this lovely lady you have with you today?"

"Mr. Lou this is Isabella Swan, Isabella this is Larry Lou manager of this fine establishment"

"Nice meeting you Miss Swan"

"You too Mr. Lou"

"Well I'll leave you two now, lunch is on me, have a good afternoon"

"Thank you" I said standing up to shake his hand goodbye.

Sitting back down facing Isabella I could see that she had simmered down from our argument. Let's try this again...

"Bella would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Hmm and where would we be going?"

"Well Joffery Ballet is having a performance this Friday; we could go to dinner then the performance"

She contemplated for a few seconds then answered...

"Fine, what time?"

I released a breathe that I didn't even know I was holding. "Um I'll pick you up at 6 for dinner at Petterino's and the performance starts at 8"

"Looking forward to it... I live 1542 Roosevelt Road...don't be late...you know how much I hate waiting" she said as she got up heading to the door.

Fuck being late that's the least of my problems... I hope the tickets aren't sold out for the performance! Fuck my life!

**A/N**

**I know I suck...It took me forever and it was rather short...I apologize a million times! I'll try my best not to take long with the next chapter...between school and work it's kind of hard...but I will do my best!**

**Review please; let me know what you thought. Next chapter is their date, most likely BPOV, maybe a little of Edward's POV. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

BPOV

Red or Blue? Long or Short? Tight or Flowly? Straight or Curled? Up or Down? Hmm decisions decisions... I had to make them fast because I only had an hour and a half before Edward got here. I finally settled on my red backless long flowly Armani dress... sexy yet elegant...perfect for the affair, which I paired with my red Emporio Armani strappy 4 inch heels. I straightened my hair putting it in a low bun to the side with a few stray curls framing my face. I decided to do a smokey look with my eyes with heavy eyeliner, a light pink gloss on my lips and a hint of plum blush on my cheeks... perfect. Speaking as a third party person I must say that damn I look mighty fine. Looking at the clock I noticed that Edward should be arriving right about...now.

*Door Bell*

Damn I'm good.

Grabbing my purse and tucking Sasha inside, because you just never know the crazies you might run into, I headed down the stairs to answer the door.

Opening the door I was stunned into silence...mouth hanging open... Oh my... raking my eyes up his body I landed on his face noticing his eyes were also taking in my appearance. I quickly wiped at the corners of my mouth while he was distracted because I'm pretty sure I drooled a little over his oh so scrumptious appearance.

Clearing my throat, "So um you ready to go?"

I had to stifle my laugh when his eyes snapped up to my face looking like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Hmm if all goes well tonight I might just let his hand inside mine...

"Um yeah let's go before we're late"

*!*!*

"You look absolutely beautiful Bella" Edward said as the waiter walked away with our order.

"Thanks... you don't look so bad yourself"

Silenced followed after... not uncomfortable it was... nice... bringing my glass of pinot grigio to my lips I took a sip closing my eyes loving the bitter sweet taste. Bring my fingers to my lips rubbing it across removing the droplets of wine that escaped. Licking my lips, opening my eyes I was met with hooded lustful emerald eyes boring into mine.

EPOV

Panting... heavily panting... that's what I have been reduced to in a matter of seconds by this goddess of a woman. Lust flowed through my body as I watched her from across the table. When she opened her eyes, I stared right into her molten chocolate orbs and everything around ceased to exist, like we were the only ones in the restaurant, it was a feeling I've never experienced before with a woman.

A throat clearing broke us from our locked gazes, bringing me back.

"Your meals sir"

Taking in a shaky breath I thanked the waiter. The rest of the dinner Bella and I barely talked, however we both kept sneaking glances at each other when we thought the other wasn't looking. I couldn't read her and how she was feeling... did she feel as I did?

When it was time to go I paid with my card and threw down a few bills on the table for the waiter whom delivered excellent service. We should come here another time when we have dinner. We? Again? Do I want we—Bella and I—to go out again? Would she even want to? Fuck I sound like a teenage girl after her first date.

*!*!*

"Scratch it and I'll cut your fucking balls off" I said handing my keys to the teen working the valet.

"Y-y-yes S-sir" he said scrabbling off.

"Shall we?" I asked offering Bella my arm.

"Yes we shall" she said linking her arms through mine.

She better like this... hell it better be good... with the pretty penny I had to pay for the private balcony I got for the night.

After being escorted to our balcony we took our seats neither of us talking or looking at the other. Finally I decided to try and start a conversation.

"So how's work and Charlie?"

"You're asking me about work and Charlie...really?"

"Um yes?" I answered but coming out as more of a question then an answer.

But before she could respond the performance started and we both turned forward to watch.

BPOV

I could hardly pay attention to the performance, I was too aware of the man that sat beside me. Heart racing and palms sweating... I just couldn't take it... I wanted him and I wanted him to want me right now... Fuck the inconsequential questions he asked... couldn't he have asked how coochie-ville was... I would have gladly pointed out that it was flooded by a tsunami and was seeking help right now, stat!

Fuck it! I'ma get me mines.

Reaching over, I slowly glided my hand up and down his strong thighs, just feeling the muscles in his thighs had me panting like a bitch in heat. Leaning in closely to Edward... panting... I started nibbling on his ear... whispering... "I want you". My hand continued to move up and down his thigh, getting closer and closer to his hard member with each pass. Soon his breathing matched mine. His hand placed on the inside of my thighs moving up and down, dragging slowly... too slow... I just needed something...him...anything to satiate the need calling from between my thighs. His lips crashed onto mine as my fingers worked to open the button on his slacks and unzip them. My hands dipped into his pants wrapping around his cock as his fingers moved my thong to the side sinking in two of his fingers into my hot core. Moving from my lips down to my neck, sucking on the skin over my pulse point was driving me insane with lust.

"Oh god Edward...that feels so good"

"Ugh Bella faster baby"

Both of our hands were moving at the same rhythm. My hips were moving with his fingers and Edward was thrusting faster...fucking my hand as I fucked his fingers.

"I'm going...going to cum Bella"

"I'm so close too..."

"Baby cum with me" he whispered in my ear.

"Oh my god Edward, fuck yes" I screamed as I hit my climax.

"Fuck baby" Edward yelled, exploding in my hand.

Both of us sat there gasping trying to fill our lungs with air after the intense orgasms we experienced.

Applauds erupted from down below for the ballet performance, while up here my coochie applauded Edwards.

"Well that was a great performance" Edward said smirking.

I couldn't help but fold over laughing, Edward joining in.

After quieting down and wiping the tears from my eyes we gathered our things and left.

EPOV

The whole way driving to Bella's house I just couldn't stop thinking about the mind blowing hand job that had me spewing cum like never before. I've never cum like that before, let alone from a mere hand job. It was intense and Bella...holy shit was she fucking wet, tight and fucking hot between them thighs. I just wanted to bury my face between her thighs, which is something I've never done before to a woman because it never appealed to me until now that is, and if I didn't need to breathe I would never come up for air but stay face planted in her pussy.

Parking my car and running to Bella's side to help her out of the car, I walked her to the door.

"I had a great time" I said staring at her lips.

"It was a lovely..." but before she could finish her sentence I captured her plump lips with mine not able to resist tasting them one more time before out night ended.

After a few minutes I reluctantly parted from her seeing as how we both needed to breathe.

"Until next time Bella"

"Yeah until next time" Bella said with a dazed look as she touched her swollen lips.

I took a few steps backwards not wanting to turn around from her yet, watching as she opened the door and looked back at me over her shoulder.

"Sweet dreams Bella"

"Night Edward" she said as she went into the house and then she was gone.

I couldn't help but feel a tugging at my heart... man I'm fucked I said as I got into my car and backed out the driveway heading home. Sitting in the car was excruciating as the scent of Bella lingered in the car and on my fingers which transported me back to the balcony of the ballet theatre.

After getting home and showering I laid in my bed with the memories of my date with Bella on repeat behind my closed eyelids as I drifted off to sleep, reuniting with Bella doing things to her body while she did things to mine.

**A/N**

**So how was that? Like it? No? Favourite part/line? Review and let me know =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**BPOV**

"Bella wake the fuck up"

Ugh what the fuck... What time is it? I rolled over and checked the clock that was on my nightstand...

"Holy shit" I yelled as I popped off the bed running to the bathroom. Crap I'm late! Charlie is going to have a fit.

After getting ready and running down the stairs I was met with Rose waiting by the door with a travel mug filled with coffee and my jacket... Such a great sister.

"Thanks Rose"

"No problem B"

It took us 10 minutes to get to our childhood home which Charlie still lived in... Said he could never part from the house that our mother loved.

Pulling up to the driveway we noticed Charlie waiting for us with a scowl on his face. One of the things that Charlie hates the most is tardiness. Whatever he'll get over it.

"Well if it isn't my two daughters that have finally graced me with their presence... However you should've been here hmm let's see" he said checking his watch..."40 minutes ago!" he yelled.

"You don't have to shout we know old man" said Rose.

Oh god the last thing I need was for them two to get into it right now.

"Okay calm down people let's just go inside and get started" I said calmly walking through the door heading straight to Charlie's office, not turning to see if they were following because I knew they would.

After we all settled into the office, Charlie leaned over the desk handing Rose and I a folder each.

"Inside these folders contain information on two brothers that need to be terminated... Bella your folder has one brothers information and Rose yours the other"

Opening the folder I started to read through the information.

Name: Felix Volturi

Age: 27

DOB: October 11 1983

Address: 6757 Jackson Boulevard

Frequently seen at: NV Penthouse Lounge with his brother Demetri Volturi or down by the Navy Pier

Marital Status: Married to Heidi

Parents: Aro and Sulpicia Volturi

There were pictures of him and his wife together at various social events. Felix Volturi was a very handsome man with remarkable features as far as I could tell in these pictures. He had pitch black eyes that stood out against his pale complexion, dark cropped hair, and chiseled facial features that drew you in with one look. Pity such a fine specimen would soon die. I wonder who put through this hit. The Volturi family was a well known family and wealthy at that.

"Rose what does it say about his brother?"

"Demetri is 25 years old, single, known to have many affairs and is currently crashing at his brothers' place... this should be a piece of cake... won't even break a sweat on this" said Rose.

"I agree" I said while laughing.

"Isabella! Rosalie! Don't get cocky, that's when you fuck up, understoond?"

"Yes Sir" both Rose and I replied looking down.

"Alright that's it... this job should be done as soon as possible" said Charlie.

"Yes Sir" we said before gathering the folders and leaving his office.

!*!*

Rose and I decided to head to a small cafe that was just around the corner from Charlie's place to get lunch and discuss the Volturi brothers. After ordering our food we got straight down to business.

"So" said Rose, "how should we handle this B"

"Well seeing as how Felix is married and Demetri is currently living with them we would have to do it either when his wife isn't home or when the both of them are out when his wife isn't tagging along... We're going to have to follow them around for a few days, feel them out, see how their routines are normally like, and then we can figure out when it will all go down"

"Sounds like a plan to me you follow Felix and I'll keep an eye on the other... now on to a better subject... where were you last night?"

Oh that's right I never had the chance to tell Rose about Edward and our date.

"Well Rose last night I was out with Edward Cullen and had the most orgasmic date ever..."

After carefully explaining everything that has been going on between Edward and me and describing the date that we shared last night to Rose, she was left with her mouth open and in utter shock.

"You might just want to close your mouth there Rose, and wipe the spit off your mouth" I said smirking.

"Oh my god Bella just listening to what happened between you two has got me all hot and bothered... good for you girl" she exclaimed.

"Well you know how we do Rose" I said, both of us cackling like witches in the middle of the cafe drawing in the eyes of others around our table.

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Of course I'm going to see him again; it would be shear madness not too"

"I so agree with you there, if you don't see him again I would seriously think you were fucking stupid" she said laughing.

"Wait a second Cullen? Doesn't Charlie..." she said trailing off at the end of her sentence.

"Um yeah his family is friends with dear old daddy"

"Well shit... don't let Charlie find out about this, he'd probably shit out his intestines... he would be paranoid that you might possibly blow your cover"

"That would never happen" I said cutting her off, "It wouldn't even get that serious between Cullen and I that I would even have to worry about that ever happening" _Well__I__hope__so...__No__never!_

"Whatever you say B"

*!*!

I was lost in my thoughts of last night as we drove that I didn't even noticed that we were already home until Rose broke me from my thoughts.

"Sorry what was that?" I asked.

"I said looks like someone has an admirer" she said smirking.

Looking towards the front door I saw an arrangement of flowers placed on the ground. I could feel my heart flutter just by looking at them because I already knew who they were from. After getting out of the car and walking to the door, I picked up the arrangement, opened the door and went inside. After placing the flowers on the side table by the door I pulled out the card and started to read:

_Isabella,_

_I had a wonderful time last night and enjoyed your company immensely. You looked gorgeous and the way that dress fit you... just thinking about it drives me crazy. I can still feel you and the way you worked my body last night and it's left me wanting for more of you...all of you. My dreams last night had me in a state of constant arousal. I can just see you now all flushed while reading this and I must say it's a stunning image. I would really like to see you again Isabella... would you like to see me again too?_

_Edward_

_p.s. 321-563-5462 _

_I__would__like__to__hear__your__voice__soon_

"Bella...?"

"Oh Rose" I said putting a hand to my chest trying to calm down my racing heart.

"You okay B? You're all flushed and panting... what does it say?"

I just handed over the letter to Rose so she could read it as I still tried to ease my galloping heart.

"Damn Bella, you definitely rocked his world last night... are you sure you didn't fuck him?"

"No" I said grabbing the letter from her hands and headed for the stairs to my floor of the house.

"Where are you going Bella? Off to have some sexy talks" Rose yelled.

Instead of answering her I flipped her off and continued up the stairs, hearing her downstairs laughing like a hyena.

Upon entering my room I decided I would take a quick shower and then get ready to start my assignment... Cullen could wait... work first then play.

EPOV

It's been a few hours since I sent Bella the flowers and my number and I still haven't heard from her yet. What the fuck? I was really starting to get pissed off, I was a man with little patience and right now it was running thin. As I sat there in my office brooding I didn't notice when my father Carlisle walked in until he was standing right in front of my desk with his arms crossed over his chest staring down at me.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah everything is fine jus thinking of something's that need to be done soon" I answered.

"Well your mother sent me over here to tell you that she expects you to be over at the house Sunday for dinner and she won't accept any excuses from you."

"Alright" I said sighing, "Em and Jazz going to be there?"

"Of course, your mother would kick their asses if they didn't come"

"True" I said as we both laughed thinking about the last time when Em decided not to come. Esme hopped into her car drove all the way to Em's place, kicked out the naked tramp that laid in his bed and dragged him out of the house by his ear and brought him back to the house for Sunday dinner. No one disobeyed a direct order from Esme.

"Okay well I'm going to go I have some other business to attend to, I was nearby so I decided to just pop in ad let you know instead of calling"

"Sure thing"

After Carlisle left my mind went right back to Bella, picking up my phone I saw that I had a new text message from a new number.

_321-548-2328_

_What are you up to handsome?_

_Bx_

As soon as I saw it was from Bella my heart exploded in my chest. I saved her number to my phone and quickly sent her back a text.

_At the office, finishing up some work. What are you up to?_

_Ex_

I didn't have to wait long for her reply.

_Same just working on a new assignment of mine_

_Bx_

_What kind of assignment?_

_Ex_

_Oh you know just doing a little bit of this and a little bit of that ;-)_

_Bx_

Hmm interesting...

_Anything I could be of service with? ;-)_

_Ex_

_Come over tonight at 11:30, I'm sure I can find something for you to lend your services for_

_Bx_

_See you tonight then Isabella_

_Ex_

_Can't wait Edward_

_Bx_

_p.s. just so you know I'm already wet just thinking about the services that you could provide me tonight_

Fuck she's trying to kill me I thought as I felt myself start to harden just by thinking of how wet she was last night as I fucked her with my fingers.

Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was only 3 pm; groaning I decided to put my phone away and focus on the work I needed to finish before packing up to go home.

I still had 8 and a half hours to go until I could sink my fingers between her legs again. Maybe I could even bury my face between her luscious thighs and taste that sweet nectar she had to offer. I was already drooling just thinking about it.

Shit, cut it out Edward and do what the fuck you're supposed to do I thought as I scolded myself for being easily distracted. I just couldn't help it; Isabella invaded my head and took up residents in the fore front of my thoughts.

Glancing at the clock I noticed again I noticed time really was not fucking moving. This fucking sucks I thought.

Sighing I set out and started to get back to working on one of the three major accounts that I need to finish making proposal to before the end of the day.

Before I knew it I had all three accounts squared away and it was 6:45 p.m. Thank fuck, now I'll just go home, take a shower, get ready and drop by Em's house to give him these papers to sign and file away. Maybe I can just hang with him until it's time for me to go see Bella.

BPOV

I sat in my car staring at my phone with the biggest shit eating smile known to mankind. I had just finished texting Edward and he was coming over tonight. I couldn't wait for this day to end and for Edward to come over. But as usual I had shit to finish first. Right now I was parked a few houses down from Felix's house waiting to see if someone would come or if someone would leave. I've already been here for an hour and there has been no activity as of yet. Glancing at the clock I noticed another few hours had gone by and it was now 7pm. This is the shit I hate about staking out... you had to wait forever and it was fucking boring as ass. After another few minutes I saw a woman walking up the stair to the house, opening the door and going inside. Fin-a-fucking-ly something I huffed. I opened the folder that I brought with me and looked at the picture of his wife again. Whoever that was, was not Felix's wife. Maybe it was one of Demetri's many tramps coming to visit... maybe a friend of Felix's or...

My assumptions were cut short when I saw the woman come out of the house and Felix in the door saying something to her. He looked both ways before quickly latching on to the woman's lips and squeezing her ass.

Well well well... seems that Felix Volturi isn't just getting it in his wife. I wonder how many others he has on the side. This could work to my advantage I thought as a plan slowly started to piece together in my head.

After Felix went back inside and the woman was gone I decided to head back home so I could prepare for when Edward would arrive.

Hells yeah! Im'a gets me some tonight.

**A/N**

**Drop a review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks to everyone that reviewed =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, and now on with the long awaited chapter.**

**EPOV**

Okay Cullen you can do this...

That's it just a little bit closer...

Almost there...

_*Ding Dong*_

"Hey Edward come on in" Said Bella when she opened the door and holy fucking shit did she look sexy. There standing in front of me was Bella dressed in a red lace blouse and the most fucking microscopic skirt I've ever laid eyes on. Now why the fuck did I wait so long to ring that doorbell, when I could've been with this fine ass 10 minutes ago I'll never know.

"Hello Bella, and might I say you look... beautiful" I said as my eyes continued to appraise her from top to bottom.

"Thanks" she said as she looked down, her skin flushing to a nice rosy pink that had me wanting to reach out and caress her cheeks.

"Come in" she said moving a side so I could walk into the house.

"I thought we could watch a movie or something..."

"Yeah sure whatever you want to do"

"Okay how about you go down to the entertainment room and pick a movie... the stairs is right there" she said pointing to the spiral staircase going down... "I'll grab the drinks and popcorn... beer is okay?"

"Sounds good" I said heading to the stairs.

**BPOV**

Heading into the kitchen, I opened the fridge and grabbed two Rickards White and a bag of cheddar popcorn from the pantry. Okay I've got everything I need, food and drink wise, now I need to devise a plan on how I should approach getting me some action from Cullen. Let's see...

During the movie I'll slowly put my hand on his thigh and then little by little move it on top of EJ—yes I named his cock—and then I'll just dive in from there... attack that peen because I'm a cock sucking machine.

"Yeah that's what I'll do" I said as I patted myself over my shoulder for coming up with such a brilliant plan.

Picking everything up from the counter I headed for the stairs.

"So what movie did you pick?" I asked when I reached the bottom.

"Running Scared"

"Good choice, I haven't seen that one in awhile"

After popping in the movie I moved to sit on the leather couch right beside Edward, curling my legs under me, Edward threw his arm alongside the couch behind my shoulder making it easier for me to burrow into his side.

5 minutes into the movie Paul Walker was revving up to fuck his wife, feasting on her kitty, and damn the scene was making me so fucking horny... glancing to my right and down towards Edward's crotch I saw his very prominent bulge. Time to put my plan into action.

After placing my hand onto his thigh I slowly started inching my way towards EJ. That's right easy does it... just a little bit closer to the gates of heaven. Out of nowhere Edward's hand shot out and grabbed a hold of my wrist. I could feel his sweet breath close to my ear sending all sorts of tingles through my body.

"And what do you think you're doing hmm Bella?"

"Um n-n-nothing..." I stuttered out.

" mmm well it seemed to me like you were trying to cop a field"

"I would do no such thing, I don't know what you're talking about, I am merely sitting here watching..."

My words were cut off by Edward's lips latching onto mine, my hands instantly attached to his hair pulling him closer. My god his lips were so soft I could just kiss him forever. His taste was intoxicating, the way his lips felt against mine, how they moved with mine. After pulling apart to breathe, his kisses moved down towards my neck, leaving little bites in between kisses as he went further down. I was extremely turned on and my clit was throbbing for attention.

"Oh god Edward that feels so good... Don't stop baby" I said panting for air.

"I wouldn't dream of stopping...god I just gotta get it in"

"Don't worry you'll definitely be getting that big cock inside of my pussy" I said as I started to unbutton his shirt licking and kissing as I went.

After unbuttoning and throwing his shirt to the floor beside the couch I popped open the button on his jeans and started to slowly peel them down his legs, his boxers quickly following.

_Oh my god his cock is so big._

Running my hands up his thighs I slowly lowered my mouth licking the tip of his hard cock...the taste of his pre-cum instantly had my juices flowing...I could feel it running down the inside of my thighs. I pressed my thumb to the tip of his harden member emitting low moans from him. His hands made their way into my hair adding a little bit of pressure bringing my head back down onto his cock. "Please Bella". I slid his cock in between my lips and slowly moved my head up and down his cock, using my hands to cover the places my mouth couldn't reach. I stopped long enough to lift my head and look into his eyes, "mm you like that baby?".

"God yes please don't stop yet" he begged.

Without further instructions I lowered my head and resumed sucking him off increasing my efforts while I brought one of my hands down between my thighs to help soothe the throbbing.

"Ugh that's so fucking hot baby come up here and lemme nuzzle my face in that pussy of yours"

"Mmm" I moaned around his cock, his words driving me crazy.

**EPOV**

I swear I have died and gone to heaven, which heaven is unattainable seeing as how I had obtained a non-refundable ticket to hell years ago.

The way Bella's mouth felt on my cock was indescribable. I could feel my balls beginning to tighten and the coil in my stomach ready to spring free.

"Stop Bella I want the first time I cum to be inside of you" I said as I pulled her up and laid her on her back on the couch, there would be more time later to cum in her warm mouth between her soft lips, but before that I just had to have a taste of that pussy.

I pulled her close with my left hand, kissing her full on the mouth, pulling on her bottom lip as one hand went to work on opening the buttons on her blouse as the other sunk in between her legs fingering her wet folds, dipping into her hole. "Oh damn your so wet for me" I whispered as I nibbled on her earlobe. After removing her blouse I quickly unhooked her bra throwing it onto the floor. I decended down her neck drawing a line between her breasts with my tongue and watched as her nipples harden. I took her left nipple into my mouth, pulling on the it with my teeth, making her back arch off the bed moaning and her hands lacing into my hair pushing my face closer to her tit. I moved to her right tit showing the same amount of attention as I did to the left, all the while continuing to stroke her clit. I left her nipples with one last lick and kiss on top of each before continuing down her stomach to the top of her skirt. Using my teeth I pulled her skirt and panties off, throwing them onto the floor to join the rest of them, then ghosted my lips along her lips and protruding clit, drawing out soft moans from her. She locked her ankles behind my head, knitting her fingers into my hair.

"Oh god please"

"Please what?"

"Eat my pusst baby"

I groaned, her words sending signals straight to my cock. I sucked her clit into my mouth and entered a finger into her dripping core. I doubled my efforts, french kissing her pussy until she would cum, giving me her sweet nectar. I could feel she was close, her pussy quivering around my finger. I started to rub my cock on the couch looking for some kind of friction, the soft leather feeling so good on my shaft and balls.

"Edward...ugh I'm close...so close"

"Cum baby, gimmie that pussy juice"

"Ahh I'm cumming...god damn" she gasped, her back leaving the couch as her pussy pulsed. Before she could come down from her orgasm, I moved up and swiftly entered her.

"Oh yes" I sighed in relief, finally I was hitting that pussy that I've been yearning for, shit she was so fucking tight, warm and wet.

"Damn I'm fucking cumming again" she said as her pussy squeezed my cock, pushing and pulling me in and out of her. I waited for her to come down before I started to thrust, it was taking all of my strength to go against the beast inside that was raging. I started of with slow deep strokes, slowly picking up my pace. I slammed into harder and faster feeling myself about to let go, but first she had to come again.

"Cum on baby, I'm so close, I need you to come for me one more time" I said with my face buried in her neck, sucking on the skin wanting to leave my mark on her.

"I can't..." she panted.

I brought my hand between us, circling her clit with my middle finger.

"Cum for me" I said forcefully.

"Fuckkk yesss Edwarddd" she screamed while cumming all over my cock in turn triggering my own release, shooting cum deep into her pussy.

"Bellaaa fuck damn" I panted as I collapsed beside her on the couch, grabbing her arm to pull her on top of me, covering my whole body with hers.

**BPOV**

After settling on top of Edward, I could feel his breathes beginning to steady and deepen, letting me know he had fallen asleep. My eyes began to feel heavy and I soon followed Edward.

*!*!*

"What the fuck?"

I startled awake, Edward groaning underneath me.

"Mm Bella" I could feel him beginning to harden on my stomach.

"Well what the fuck?" the person shouted.

I turned towards the voice with bleary eyes. "Oh shit" I hissed.

**A/N**

**Damn writing that lemon was really hard! I hope it lives up to peoples expectations. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Hopefully next chapter won't take me forever. My laptop is fucked up that's why it's hard for me to write, but I got a BlackBerry playbook for xmas, which I used to write this and upload it, so now I have something that works properly to write on lol. So until next time:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N**

**Ages:**

**Edward- 28**

**Emmett- 27**

**Jasper and Alice- 26 **

**Bella and Rosalie- 24**

**BPOV**

"How the fuck did you even get in here" I asked.

I followed his movements with my eyes as he started pacing in front of the staircase, I slowly started moving my hand towards the floor to grab Edward's shirt to put on, while keeping my body pressed against Edward in order to keep my goodies from being exposed.

He looked like a wild beast ready to attack its prey and I was seriously nervous thinking about what might possibly happen in the next few minutes. After quickly slipping on Edward's shirt and doing up the buttons, I looked up just in time to see him punch a hole in the wall.

"You know you're going to pay to get that fixed right?"

"I don't give a fuck, who the fuck is he?" he yelled pointing at Edward.

_Apparently he is someone that can sleep through anything, _I thought to myself while rolling my eyes and shaking my head chuckling.

"You think this is funny?" he roared, "We're supposed to be getting married"

"We are not getting married Jacob Black, get that through your thick skull" I said whilst trying to stay calm, because I was two seconds away from beating his ass down and then going over to Charlie's to then beat his face in for putting me in this situation to begin with.

Jacob Black is the son of Billy Black who happens to be one, probably the only, best friends that Charlie has partnered with and trusted for many years, even before Rosalie and I were born. Billy Black is a supplier of the most up-to-date and latest weaponry. He supplied my father back when he was pulling off hits and now he supplies Rose and me. A few years ago Charlie got one of his "bright" ideas and thought Jacob and I would be a wonderful match made in hell. Jacob Black is 27 years old, he has jet black hair, cut short all around and a little long in the front, he's about 6'2" and has bulging muscles that women drool for. However, I am not one of those women and I do not want anything to do with Jacob in that sense, I only see him as a friend.

"Come on Bella we could be so good for each other, and think about the merging of our two families and the possibilities"

"Not happening Jacob, now get the fuck out"

I could feel Edward starting to stir once more underneath me, so Jacob really needed to leave.

"I'm not leaving; I'll be upstairs waiting for you"

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes.

After Jacob went upstairs I started shaking Edward trying to get him to wake up.

"Edward wake up...wake up Edward...EDWARDDDD"

"What!" he shouted, sitting up so fast in turn making me lose my balance landing onto the floor on my back.

"Ugh that's going to bruise" I mumbled.

"What the fuck are you doing down there baby?"

"What the fuck does it look like moron, you threw me off the couch when you sprang up like a fucking jack in the box" I said whilst getting up and rubbing my poor back and tushie.

"Aw come here baby I'll make it all better for you" he winked and said.

"As much as I would love to" I said as I stared at his hard cock, licking my lips, "I..."

"_Bella if you're not up here in 5 minutes I'm coming back down"_ Jacob's voice carrying down from upstairs cutting me off before I could explain to Edward that an annoying pest showed up unannounced.

"Who the fuck is that" Edward asked fuming.

"No one to worry your pretty little head about" I said placating Edward and petting his hair.

"Don't do that" he said pushing my hand away, "and tell me who the fuck that man is calling for my woman from upstairs".

"Excuse me, who the fuck croaked and died and made me your woman dickhead" I asked equally as pissed as him.

"I thought after last night it was made clear who you belonged to"

After a minute of neither of us talking and only glaring at the other, Edward sighed and looked away for a second before turning his eyes back to me.

"Look I shouldn't have said it like that let me try that again. Bella I really like you and would like you to be my girlfriend so we can see where this can lead us"

God I really like him too but this could end up badly for the both of us. If he ever found out who I really was for sure he would want nothing to do with me and I don't think my heart could take that, but if we're not together I don't think I would be able to handle that either. I was already falling and falling hard for this man. Edward stood still staring, waiting, his eyes pleading for me to give him a chance.

"I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend" I said giving into my heart for the first time in many years.

Edward wasted no time in walking over to me, taking me in his arms and kissing me breathless. I don't think I would ever grow tired of his kisses. After realising we both needed air we broke apart, but kept our foreheads pressed together.

"Now you want to tell me who the hell that is upstairs?"

After explaining who Jacob was, leaving out certain details like what his father did and how my family was connected to his, I could tell Edward was ready to blow a fuse.

**EPOV**

How could Charlie be so stupid to try and set his daughter up with someone like Jacob Black. From what Charlie has told my family and I, Bella and her sister don't know shit about the mafia, which means she would have no clue the dealings that Jacob's family is into. I mean she knows nothing of what I'm into but that's not the point, I will tell her when the time is right and it's not like I'm going to marry her next week. Whatever this isn't about me it's about that douche Black.

"He needs to leave now" I spat.

"Don't get your boxers in a bunch lover boy, he's totally harmless" she said waving me off.

_Yeah right if only she knew. _

After we both finished getting ready we made our way back upstairs. The good thing in this situation was that Black never had any direct dealings with me. Dealings between Black was done by my brother's so hopefully he won't know who I am.

Upon reaching the living room Black turned around and by the looks of it, he was ready to smash my face in. I could see the steam billowing around him, and his face a strange shade of orangey red.

"What the fuck do you think your doing with my fiancée?" he snarled.

"First of all she's not your anything, secondly she is my girlfriend and lastly you need to leave" I said as calmly as I could while glaring at him.

"Listen here asshole" he said, taking a few steps towards me, "She will never be.."

"JACOB", Bella yelled cutting him off, "just shut the fuck up, I've already told you we are not together. I'm with Edward. Whatever it is that Charlie promised you and Billy is never going to happen."

"Come on Bella why are you fighting this? I can tell that you want me"

Before I could say anything Bella was already spewing out her hatred for one Jacob Black.

"Are you on crack? I do not like you Jacob! At first I could tolerate you but now, now I don't even want to see you. Just leave! We are nothing, not even friends anymore. Do I make myself clear?"

"But Bel.."

"I said do I make myself clear?" she asked again in a low menacing voice.

"Ye-yes"

"Good now fucking leave" she snapped.

I am so glad I'm not on the receiving end of her anger at the moment, and god willing I never will be. However, we all know that's not likely to happen.

Jacob quickly left the living room. I heard when the front door was slammed shut. Finally we were alone again and thankfully Jacob didn't know who I was, other than my first name.

"So now that we're alone, why don.."

I was cut off by the front door slamming and the sound of footsteps closing in on us.

"Holy shit Bella! What the fuck did you do to Jakey pooh now? He drove out of here like his dick needed to be immediately re-attached" said a cackling female, "That was totally the highlight of my da.." she said stopping abruptly when entering the living room, eyes moving between Bella and me, finally staying on me. She just stood there staring me down, taking me in from head to toe. This must be Charlie's other daughter. She was a gorgeous blonde bombshell but she had nothing on my beautiful brunette.

"Don't be rude Bella, introduce me to your friend" she said giving Bella a pointed look.

"Of course how rude of me", Bella said rolling her eyes, "Rosalie this is my friend.."

"_Boyfriend" _I said, putting emphasis on the word.

"Ah yeah my boyfriend Edward Cullen, Edward this is Rosalie Swan my twin sister".

"Nice to meet you" I said extending my hand.

"Nice to me you too, call me Rose. I've heard so much about you" she said shaking my hand while smirking at Bella.

"Well now that the introductions are out of the way Edward and I will just be leaving now"

"Don't forget B we have some business to discuss later" said Rose. _Hmm must be about Swan Co_.

"Yeah ok how about in a few hours. I'll text you?" Bella said to Rose while leading me away.

"That works fine for me" I heard her shout as we made our way out the front door.

"So baby what's the plan?" I asked.

"Mmm breakfast?"

"Sounds great to me" I said as I rubbed my stomach.

**A/N **

**Who guessed it was Jacob? Fav line/part? Loving it? Until next time :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N **

**I suck I know! I'm trying! Sometimes I just really don't know what to write. I feel stuck. *sigh* anyways thanks to everyone that reviewed, made me smile =) Hoped those teasers I sent out made up for me taking forever lol, now on to the chapter..**

**BPOV**

It's been one week since Edward and I made it official and that we were going to try being in a relationship. I have no clue how this is going to work. I'm not who he thinks I am and I'm afraid to tell him the truth about the life I lead. What if he doesn't want me no more? Thinks that I'm a monster because of what I do? That would surely break my heart knowing that he thinks of me like that and that he no longer wants to be with me. I can't bring myself to tell him just yet, I think overtime once our relationship is solid, I'll be able to let the cat out of the bag. Or maybe he never has to know, who's going to tell him. No one even knows who I am because of the secrecy associated with the job. Edward would be none the wiser, Right? Ugh my head is hurting from thinking about this. Why am I even worrying right now, we've been in a relationship for a week not a year. I have more important things to worry about right now.

Rose and I are still in the process of formulating a plan for the Volturi brothers' hit. Rose found out that the two brothers are usually at a warehouse located by the docks. After staking out the warehouse for a few days we noticed after 11 pm the only people left in the place were the two brothers, 3 other men and a couple of hoes that the brothers like to fuck before heading home. While the brothers dipped their wick, the three men stood outside of the warehouse talking about lord knows what, probably drugs, sex, murder, meh whatever. Since Felix and Demetri were two pump chumps that left us with 5 minutes to take out the three shmucks outside before bimbo numero one and two came out. Then we had 3 minutes to get inside and off the two dicks. Piece of cake, right? Right! Today was Thursday, the plan was set to be executed tomorrow night, what a great way to start the weekend right? Right! Damn I've got to stop saying right, right? Doh!

_Ring Ring Ring_

The ringing of my cell phone brought me out of my thoughts, looking down at the caller I.D I saw that it was Edward calling, probably to tell me he would be here in the next few minutes because we had made plans.

"Hello"

"Hey beautiful", I don't think I'll ever get used to that.

"How far are you?"

"I just turned into your driveway"

"Okay I'm coming baby"

"That's what she said", he laughed.

"Shut up Edward" I laughed, hanging up the phone as I locked the door and made my way over to his car.

"Aw baby why'd you hang up" he said whilst nibbling on my bottom lip.

"Cuz you're an ass" I said, pushing him away.

"So what's the plan for today" I asked when we were both buckled inside the car.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Not sure". Of course the fool didn't think beyond asking me out. "Something will come to me as I drive, don't worry babe I'll make your day" he said, sending me a wink in the process.

"You better or else you'll never wink" I said, dragging my hand up his thigh grabbing on to his crotch "or stick this dick in this pink ever again, got me?"

"Yes ma'm" he squeaked out. Damn he is just so adorable.

*!*!*

"I'm going to fucking kill you" I hissed as we waited for someone to open the door. Edward, who was soon to be Deadward, thought it was a good idea to bring me to his parents' house. What the fuck was he thinking? I am not ready to meet the parents! We've only been together for a week now, how could he do this to me. "You better sleep with both fucking eyes open"

"Babe don't worry they will love you"

"Edward I am totally not in my meet the rents attire", I had on a short tight black mini skirt, a red laced halter belly top and my red hot 5 inch pumps, yeah because that so says I am a respectable woman, I should just slap on a price tag and call myself Bambi Two Bit Tits.

"Babe you look gorgeous and they won't care how you're dressed, trust me", before I could respond back to his dense ass, the door was thrown open and a small woman was tackling my man in an iron grip hug.

"Oh my baby, I've missed you" she said kissing his cheeks.

"Mooomm" Edward whined, his ears burning red from embarrassment, making me snicker.

"Hi dear, I'm Esme and you are?" she asked, turning towards me.

"Mom this is Isabella Swan, my girlfriend, Babe meet my moms" he grinned.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen, just call me Bella" I said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, although Edward never mentioned he was even talking to anyone let alone had a girlfriend" she said glaring daggers at him, "and please call me Esme".

"Okay Esme and well this thing with Edward is really recent that's why he probably hasn't gotten around to telling you" I said defending Edward because damn he looked scared, like his mom was about to pop him one in his teeth.

"Well come inside and lets go out to the back patio, lunch is ready and waiting".

Their house was beautiful and fucking huge! You could probably fit a whole army up in this bitch. Everything didn't just look expensive—it was expensive. Shit I was scared to even get close to anything in case I dropped smacked or snagged anything by accident.

Upon entering the backyard, I was met with the delicious sight of who I assumed was Edwards' father. Might I say that he was a fucking DILF, I mean he had nothing on my Edward, but damn he was fine.

"Bella this is my father Carlisle, Carlisle this is my girlfriend Isabella Swan but you can just call her Bella".

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, although I do remember when you and your sister when you two were little girls, but I'm sure you wouldn't remember" Carlisle said, placing a kiss on my knuckles.

"The pleasures all mine and no sorry; can't say that I do", I said blushing.

"Your father and I have been very good friends for years, done a lot of business transactions together".

"Yes Charlie has mentioned that you've done numerous projects with Swan Co. before"

"Ah...Yes Swan Co. of course", Carlisle said glancing at Edward.

"Enough of this lets just eat", Edward groaned.

*!*!*

"So did you have a good time with my parents?"

Lunch was great and I had a blast with Edwards' parents, Esme was hilarious every time she scolded Edward and Carlisle was a very charming man, I loved them already.

"It was awesome and your parents are truly wonderful", I smiled.

"I'm glad" he said, holding my hand and placing a lingering kiss on my wrist.

Can we say Insta-Wet! I needed to get this man to my room ASAP and have a little hanky panky, his piece meet my piece.

As soon as we got to my house and into my room clothes were shed and my back hit the bed.

"Damn baby I can't wait to tear this pussy up", he panted, his hands rubbing my outer thighs.

I lifted my hips trying to seek out some needed friction, arching my back and letting out a moan when my nipples brushed against the fine hairs on his chest.

"God Edward just fuck me already", I pleaded.

"You want this dick really badly huh baby?" he asked, circling his tip on my clit.

"Yes please" I screamed, making him laugh, "Edward if you don't—", my words were cut off by the slamming of his cock entering my heated core.

"Damn baby you're so wet, so tight"

I felt so full; his cock was hitting places I didn't even know you could reach. My nails scraped up his back, grasping on to his shoulders as he went deeper and harder, pounding into me.

"Holy shit Bella I need…I…" all of a sudden the pounding stopped and Edwards face was smashed into my pussy, licking and sucking like it was his last meal. His hands pulled on my nipples and squeezed my tits.

"Ed…Edwarddd" I screamed, falling off the edge. I could feel myself gushing. I panted trying to catch my breath, but before I could Edward entered me again—long, deep strokes.

"You taste so good I just couldn't resist" he said, throwing my left leg over his shoulder and grabbing on to the headboard, "I'm so close baby, hold my dick as I fuck you".

I brought my hand down between the two of us, grasping his cock and jacking him as he fucked me harder.

"Fuck Bella…I'm gonna cum soon. Cum for me again, I want you to come on my cock this time", he said nipping on my lower lip. I crashed my mouth to his, sucking his tongue into my mouth, sucking it like I would his cock.

"I'm almost there baby" I said, breaking away from his lips.

"Cum for me now" he growled, after hearing him growl like that made my insides tremor.

"Oh my god Edward I'm cumming" I shouted, my pussy contracting and gripping his cock.

"Fuck yess" he panted as he released deep into me, collapsing beside me, already falling asleep—men I tells yah.

I turned over and snuggled up to his side, smiling, relaxed now and definitely ready for tomorrow night.

"Night baby" I said, pecking his lips.

"Mmm night babe" he whispered, pulling me closer, both of us drifting off to sleep.

**A/N**

**Hoped you liked the chapter. Leave a review and let me know. **


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

Rose and I had been camped outside the warehouse, crouched down behind the bushes, it was almost time to put our plan into action, however tonight there were a few extra men then there normally was. No matter, we would pull it off, we always did.

**EPOV**

I've had Bella on my mind all day and night, I just couldn't seem to get her out of my head. I never knew that I could be so in love with someone. My brothers were hounding me about meeting Bella but I just wasn't ready for that yet. I didn't need Bella meeting my crazy ass brothers and running away from me this early on in our relationship, meeting my parents was enough for now. I decided I would introduce Bella to my family when we had a more stable relationship and I knew she was here to stay and would be with me no matter what, my ride or die love. I just hope she will be able to love the monster in me.

I had been at Jasper's house for the past hour discussing with my two brothers and father about what we were going to do about the Volturi. My father took it upon himself to contact Charlie and ask for his assistance in getting rid of Aro's two sons, Demetri and Felix. I didn't think it was necessary seek assistance but of course my father still held the finally say.

"You know this is going to bring about a war between the families right?" I asked.

"It could" Carlisle responded, "but that's okay we'll be ready."

"So when is this execution of the brothers going down?" Em asked.

"I have no clue, you know how it is, Charlie just gets whoever these men are to do it and that's that, no talk of time or place. He did say that it shouldn't take longer than a few weeks. If it had happened I'm sure we would've heard about it by now."

"I really want to know who these two men are that Charlie has carrying out these assassinations" Jasper said.

"Well whoever they are, they're very good at what they do no doubt about it" I said shaking my head.

"I've heard that they've been doing a lot more of their business down at the warehouses, maybe we should pay them a visit, see what they've been dabbling in" said Jasper

"That would be fun" Em said, cracking his knuckles, "I wouldn't mind starting a little scuffle before these mystery assassinators do them in".

Carlisle nodded his head in approval, so I guess it was off to the warehouse down by the piers.

*!*!*!LTL*!*!*

It was past 2 am when we rolled up to the warehouse and got out of the car, the place looked eerily quiet sending chills up my spine and making the hairs at the nape of my neck raise.

"It seems too quiet" Jasper whispered.

"Yeah I was just thinking the same thing"

"Maybe they've all gone by now" said Em, "let's just get in and get out".

We were just about to start walking towards the doors that lead into the warehouse when all of a sudden the places combusted into flames of orange and red hues, smoking rising into the sky.

"Umm guess it's safe to say that Charlie's men have carried shit out" Em said.

"Uh yeah" I said in complete shock.

**BPOV**

Rose and I stood a few warehouse down watching the flames engulf the warehouse where 8 men laid dead within. The fire reflected in my eyes, reflecting the emotions that raged in me after killing. I couldn't wait to get home and soak in the tub. Tonight took a lot out of me and the wound on my left shoulder wasn't helping much. One of the men grazed me with a bullet, asshole couldn't shoot for shit.

"Come on B, let's get home"

*!*!*LTL*!*!*

It was early the next morning when Rose and I reported to Charlie's place to report back that the missions was accomplished and targets disposed of. Charlie was a little peeved that we waited so long before carrying out the mission but was pleased nonetheless.

"So who were these brothers? and why were they wanted dead" asked Rose.

"You know I can't tell you that, and even if I could I wouldn't. It is none of your concern"

I knew that they were about to get into another heated argument so I decided to step in before things could escalate.

"Okay you too that's enough please don't fight"

"We're not," said Rose, "I'm just merely asking a question".

"Anyways dad we've got to go, call us again when you need us" I said.

Something flashed in Charlie's eyes but just as soon it was gone, "um yeah okay".

"Let's go Rose"

Before I walked out the door I could swear I heard Charlie whisper something but maybe my mind was just playing tricks on me.

"So what's the plans for today? Going to see your hunky man?" Rose teased.

Laughing I replied, "no I thought me and my favourite sister in the whole wide world could hang out, we haven't done that in awhile".

"That would be great" she sighed placing her head on my shoulder as I drove us towards the mall.

"I love you Rose" I said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Love you too B"

**A/N**

**Yeah I know I suck and it's short! I just haven't the foggiest about where this story is going or what to write. I'm trying though. Hoped you like. Drop a review. Until next time =)**


End file.
